The described invention relates in general to compositions for repairing wood and similar surfaces, and more specifically to a wood-filling composition that includes a color-based indicator of dryness.
Current wood fillers are often tinted to match a particular color of a wood surface that requires repair or so the consumer may stain the repaired area to a desired color. However, current commercially available wood fillers do not provide the consumer with an accurate indicator of dryness so that sanding for eventual staining can be performed. Thus, in most cases, the consumer must wait for a predetermined period of time before sanding and staining or simply guess the appropriate time for such activity. Current wood fillers that utilize waterborne formulations technology are affected by relative humidity; thus, when evaluating the condition of such wood fillers, the end user is often left with the inability to know when to continue with the next repair step. Because an incorrect guess can result in an incomplete repair or unacceptable repair quality, there is an ongoing need for a wood-filling composition that includes an accurate visual indicator of dryness.